


Valentines Day

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Valentines day 2018. Dom is single, though has hopes that a certain curly haired, clumsy nurse is his valentine.Mentions of Isaac though nothing graphic, just comparisons between the two valentines days.





	Valentines Day

Authors Note: This went a bit deeper than I planned and a lot of it is talking about Lofty’s insecurities and Dom beginning to open up about his. This was meant to be light hearted lol. Spent about a month writing this. The first part was on my phone, the second part was on my laptop when it was returned. 

I hope you enjoy it. Please review afterwards, a good writer likes to know what people think of their stories and constructive criticism is a very helpful too for a writer. 

Valentine's Day

Dom was single this year. He couldn't decide whether to be grateful or annoyed. He and Lofty were still skirting around things and Dom was feeling rather low. He decided to put some feelers out like he had done during New year. He went to his locker and saw a small gift bag taped to it. Curiously he looked at the card  
"Hope your not too lonely this Valentine's Day. Albie's later?"  
When he opened it it was a tiny charm on a black leather cord. As he held it closer to look at it, he saw it was a yang charm. But only half. Dom looked at the charm, noting it's sturdy build. His curiosity was peaked. He liked the gesture. He felt like he would need to find the ying tonight. He put it in his locker to keep it safe and started the day with a smile. Things were looking up. 

The day went in as usual, though Lofty wasn't in having swapped with a nurse to cover her night shift. Dom missed the clumsy nurse. In the back of his mind he really hoped it was Lofty who had left the necklace, but the handwriting was unfamiliar. The idea of looking for someone was less appealing now. As he got to the end of the shift, his surgery ran over. There were complications, and surgery ran over by 2 hours. The team then had to ensure the aftercare was sorted. Dom was over 3 hours late leaving. The surgery had made him forget his idea of going to find out who had given him the charm. Dom grabbed his things from his locker and the necklace fell out. He sighed. He really wanted to see the other person, and dreading at the same time that he would find out it was some kind of creep who gave it to him. He still really hoped it was Lofty. As he picked up his bag, he pulled out his phone to send off a text to Lofty to inform him he wouldn't be coming out tonight as planned. When he got to the entrance, through security and he saw a familiar figure standing there. Don smiled in spite of his tiredness.   
"Hey" Lofty said with a bright smile  
"Hi, I was about to message you, I can't make Albie's tonight. I think I need to go home" Dom said quietly "Which was a pity as I wanted to find out who gave me a little gift this morning on my locker"  
"I may know something about that" Lofty said with a smile "I figured you would be tired, so..I just wanted to see you today" Lofty said shyly  
"It's been a long one" Dom agreed  
"Did you...did you want to come back to mine? We can watch a film? I've made some lasagna too if your hungry. You can crash at mine, if you um like...I mean you can go home if you'd prefer, you said your tired" Lofty said  
Dom thought for a second. He didn't really want to spend the evening alone anymore, and it was already a better Valentine's Day than last year. An evening with a friend would be good, and who knows what else might happen.  
"That sounds like a great idea" Dom said with a smile  
They got into a taxi and headed to Lofty's.

When they arrived and went in, Dom took a moment to admire Lofty's place. He hadn’t actually visited Lofty’s home before. It was small and cosy, with a bedroom, bathroom and open plan kitchen and lounge. It was very homey, and Dom chuckled at the pile of clothes on the sofa. Lofty blushed, picked up the pile and took them to his room.  
"I was ironing earlier" He explained  
"A man that irons, impressive" Dom said with a smile  
"Lasagna OK Dom?" Lofty asked "I made it earlier"  
"Perfect". Don felt like a carb fest was perfect tonight, his mind kept making small involuntary jumps to valentines last year. An expensive restaurant with fancy food, and at Isaac's encouragement grilled chicken with vegetables for his meal. No wine as Isaac had reminded Dom he had an important surgery the next day. As he thought back, he realised with a moment of clarity how in control Isaac was over him. He cared about his weight and appearance, enough to still visit the gym, however didn't think binging and treating himself would create a problem. Lofty tossed a salad before making some home made garlic bread. He watched Lofty move around the kitchen with ease. He found the remote on the table and put some quiet music on.  
Lofty sat next to him once everything was finished. He smiled and pulled off his jumper to reveal the ying symbol. Dom laughed as he pulled his out from under his top.  
"I am so glad it was you" Dom said with a smile  
"Well it seemed right.." Lofty said with a smile "No matter what, I think we make a good team"  
"I love it. I don't get it though. You do this, yet were not dating .... and I don't see you doing this for Sacha"  
"Well might be a bit inappropriate" laughed Lofty  
"But why? I know why isn't important to you, but after everything, I need to know why people do things. Isaac injured me badly, and everything he did had an ulterior motive, he wouldn't tell me. I hate not knowing things, even good things" Dom said deciding a little honesty was required  
"Dom...” Said Lofty in a soft voice “Well to be honest, I heard about last years disaster from a source, though I don’t know about the gift except the weights…and I wanted to wipe it out with something…I hope better” Lofty answered sincerely  
“Weights and huncho mens calender” Dom said dully “That was such a treat! Even to look at those men...they weren’t attractive. I knew what he was telling me though”  
“Well he was an idiot, I mean have you seen you, I just..that night we spent together...you look amazing.” Lofty said with a blush  
“So if the same thing had happened to Essie last year, would you be doing this for her?” Dom asked  
“I do almost anything for my friends, but I guess…your kind of special.” Lofty answered  
“Special how?” Dom pressed anxious for answers  
“I honestly…god it’s going to sound so bad. After hearing very little about what you actually went through this past year, I really wanted to help you out of compassion…not pity before you get on your high horse. Then all that steroid stuff happened and I don’t know if you remember but you shoved me up against the mirror in the bathroom and I swear you were seconds from hurting me, you struggled to control yourself and you did thankfully, I realised there and then you needed help. So I decided to do everything possible to help you, as I would with any of my friends. Then when you kissed me, I was shocked. I mean I can be a bit oblivious at times, but that was a lot for me. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I wasn’t even sure I felt that way about you. I thought it was still sympathy. Then when you were with Freddie, my feelings just became stronger, and that scared me. I didn’t like you with him, and I like most people. I couldn’t work out why…it was only after what happened at the wedding that it final struck me, I had fallen for you” Lofty said softy “Then when you left after the wedding, I was saddened till I found out why, and I was ready to open my heart to you, and then..well you told me that I didn’t understand my feelings, that it was all new. Just because you were the first man I had ever been with doesn’t mean it wasn’t serious. So yes I ran, as people are fond of reminding me, and I just needed a fresh slate. Then with everything going on with regards to the shooting, I was terrified that day…”  
“You could have fooled me?” Dom said  
“I wasn’t afraid for myself, I was afraid for you” Lofty confessed  
“But you told me…” Dom began  
“I tried to reassure you” Lofty said “Then well it just seemed like such a bad time, then the argument over Meena, I began to wonder whether this was what I really wanted, me trying to help and you…well not liking my attempts to help. Then when we spoke at New Year about you deciding you were not going let fate control you, I started to feel that maybe we would have a chance and well here we are.”  
“So you didn’t actually answer my question” Dom said  
“Your special because I think I want more than friendship and that scares me especially with our past mistake, with my past mistakes. I hurt 2 really important people in my past”  
“So now…” Dom said  
“It’s not sympathy or compassion, I just wanted to make sure, I know you hate anything to do with pity, I think I might be doing it because ...I think I'm a little bit in love with you and that scares me"  
"Scares you? Why?" Dom ask  
"I just think back to the last year, I am honestly scared of messing things up. I don't know if we're just moving into things too quickly"  
"The therapist I spoke to about everything said that I would know when I was ready...I think we are ready. I just need to know were I stand" Dom said  
"I ... " Lofty began  
"When will it be the right time though? Isaac, well I thought for a long time he damaged me beyond repair, but I feel ready to try again. I am not naive to think it will be perfect, but I know you would never intentionally hurt me, and that means a lot to me. When I was talking to the therapist she said you'll know when your ready. I honestly am Lofty" Dom said laying it all out "are you ready for a relationship? This would be a big step for you too, I mean you've never dated a guy before?"  
"That makes no difference to me, you are Dom and I don't care that your male or if you were female, I just think , well you are..."  
Just at that moment, a timer went off signalling Lofty needed to add garlic bread. He smiled sheepishly before adding it to the tray, before placing it in the oven.  
"You are just amazing, you've been through so much, had such a difficult time yet here you are" Lofty said  
"That's because of my friends...and a certain curly haired nurse may have helped." Dom said sincerely  
"That curly haired nurse doesn't want to mess it up either, and it's not entirely one sided" Lofty said with a smile "You've helped me to"  
"So what's stopping us?" Dom asked  
“I don't want to mess this up. Mess us up. Mess you up" Lofty looked into Dom's blue eyes  
"It won't though, you don't need to worry about hurting me. If you knew, well you don't know everything about my past, I've hardly treated people well in the past, I am more likely to hurt you than you are to hurt me" Dom said honestly. He didn't know why he was saying this. He knew Lofty needed to know though. "Let me tell you something from my past and you can tell me what you think. I wasn't very nice when I first started, you know how I was with you? Well that was a pretty good version of me and I had my reasons. I am telling you this because I need you to see that I am as capable of hurting people as you think you are, and maybe show you that your not a bad person, that you wouldn't intentionally hurt someone. I did. I dated a really lovely guy, who was like you, he was a kind, caring, agency nurse. He brought me a beige jumper, which I was so snobby about, I lied to him Lofty. I was really horrible to him and he never retaliated, never did anything about it. I later found out that he had found someone better, he became a carer for his boyfriend. Someone who deserved him. I don't know if I do deserve you, but I want to try because I am not going to let this chance slide through my hands. I'm not going to be stupid and mess it up. I am beginning to fall more in love with you, and when you are around, I can be a better person, you make me want to be a better person" Dom answered honestly and in a moment was shocked at what he confessed  
"Really?" Lofty said  
He got up to get the food from the oven and put it on a plate. He signalled Dom over to the table. Dom brought his drink over nervously and Lofty smiled  
"That's in the past..." Lofty said  
"So is yours " Dom said taking a bite of Lofty's lasagna and groaning in pleasure "Oh my god you can iron and cook! Seriously this is amazing"  
"Thanks" They ate in companionable silence. As they finished Dom got up to wash up the plates, ignoring Lofty's protests. Now he had eaten, and they had talked he felt tired. He really wanted to finish the conversation but knew he wouldn't make sense any more"  
Dom went to shower. As he exited the bathroom he saw Lofty on the sofa, curled up with a cushion dozing.  
"Bed time?" Dom said  
"Yeah" Lofty said slowly stretching out on the sofa "I feel we need to finish this conversation"  
"I know we've gone a bit deep haven't we?" Dom said with a chuckle  
"Seems the general style with us, Maybe we could go out to lunch tomorrow...on like a date" Lofty said looking hopeful  
"Do we really need to go on a date?" Said Dom "We've already slept together"  
"Which worked out so well for us" Said Lofty with a chuckle  
"True. So a date. Do you think...maybe we might become more than friends" Dom asked hopefully  
"Isn't it a little cliché to become partners on Valentines day" said Lofty with a smile  
"Maybe...maybe it's the universe saying "Get a move on, you have no excuse"  
"What happened to the universe not telling you what to do, you make your own choices?" Lofty said  
"Well I am" Said Dom  
"You can have the bed tonight, I'll take the sofa it pulls out into a bed" Said Lofty with a smile  
"OK" Said Dom a little disappointed  
"What's wrong?" Asked Lofty  
"I just, this is going to sound silly, but I don't want to be alone tonight" Dom said quietly "that was another reason I took up your offer, the last few nights, I've had some horrible dreams. The therapist warned me it’s my minds way of dealing with memories”  
"OK it's a kingsize bed so there should be room” Lofty said with a smile  
"How big do you think you are?" Dom asked surprised at Lofty  
“I like to stretch out, I warn you, I hug anything that moves. I woke up before you at the wedding and was literally clinging to you for dear life" Lofty laughed at the memory  
“Then why….” Dom began  
“Well I wasn’t sure how you felt afterwards…I figured clingy would bother you” Lofty said innocently  
“I…your right. I mean, I don’t…” Dom stammered  
“It’s OK. Come on” Lofty said leading Dom to his room  
“Do you have a preference? I generally sprawl in the middle” Lofty said smiling  
“No,” Dom said  
As Dom and Lofty got changed, they watched each other shyly. Lofty climbed into bed, and Dom followed. They lay there quietly for a while, as Lofty reached over to turn off his bedside light he heard Dom sigh  
“Everything OK?” He asked quietly  
“Yeah, my back is a bit sore, I think from standing so much” Dom said “I just need to wriggle around till I am comfortable”  
“I could massage it for you” Lofty said with a smile “I did a course while in Oz”  
“Really?” Said Dom  
“Yeah thought it might be helpful with regards to attracting attention” Lofty said with a blush making Dom smile  
“It’s just my shoulders, if you don’t mind” Dom said  
It took Lofty and Dom a few minutes to get comfortable before Lofty started. Dom lay there, feeling the shoulder pains drift away. Lofty worked out all the knots and he was feeling very relaxed. Lofty moved a little lower to his waist. Dom just lay there, enjoying it. When Lofty felt Dom go limp, he stopped before pulling the duvet over to cover him. Dom didn’t have the energy to put his shirt back on.  
“Thanks Ben” He said quietly feeling himself drift off. As he was about to sleep he heard Lofty whisper very quietly  
“Next year I will make it amazing” Lofty whispered  
Dom smiled tiredly. Using the last of his energy he rolled over, arm over Lofty and snuggled into him  
“You already have” he murmured  
Lofty froze for a second, before smiling and moving his arm so it was wrapped around Dom’s shoulders, and pulling him closer. 

The End  
So guys what do you think? Kudo’s are good but reviews are amazing. I do now intend to review every piece of fic I read


End file.
